The Curse of the Shellfish
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Reborn decides to get the First-Generation Vongola Family to 'coach' Tsuna's Family. Chaos ensues. One-Shot. Slight crack.


**Title: **The Curse of the Shellfish

**Summary:** Reborn decides to get the First-Generation Vongola Family to 'coach' Tsuna's Family. Chaos ensues.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **None

**Warnings: **CRACK; OoC-ness; Language

* * *

**The Curse of the Shellfish**

All seven members of the Tenth-Generation Vongola Family were currently gathered at the training grounds (A.K.A. the mountain).

Tsuna glanced nervously at the aloof Cloud Guardian and the creepily perverted male Mist Guardian, who both were staring at each other – rather, a certain leader of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee was glaring, while the pineapple-head illusionist was grinning rather happily at the other. Tsuna turned to his other four Guardians, three of them who were arguing – _again_ – while one was attempting to calm them down.

The Vongola Decimo sighed and rubbed his temples. He didn't even need Hyper Intuition to know how terrible the day will turn out to be.

And then, all of a sudden, all the ruckus ceased.

" Reborn… Why are we all here?" Tsuna asked. " Wait. Before that, why is Hibari-san and Mukuro within two meters of each other, but they're not killing each other?"

" I asked Hibari _not _to fight, of course." Reborn said. " And you're all here for training!" Reborn replied enthusiastically.

Tsuna swallowed. He pondered over the option of swallowing the pills and escaping. _Immediately_.

And, as usual, Reborn was quick to crush his student's hopes and dreams.

" If dare to run, Tsuna, your usual training with me will look like a walk in the park."

Tsuna gulped. Then blinked. " Wait… You're not the one training us?"

Reborn smirked. " Well, looks like your brains aren't for decoration after all, Dame-Tsuna. Yes, I'm not training you today."

Hibari turned to leave.

" Don't leave yet, Hibari. I assure you today's training you will definitely find it interesting." Reborn said.

" Oh? What is it, baby?"

Reborn smirked and hid his eyes in the shadow of his fedora. Tsuna suddenly felt _very _afraid – not that he wasn't for the past few minutes. " Well, since Tsuna is too much of a goody-two-shoes…"

" Excuse me?" Tsuna yelled.

" Kufufufu… That is rather true." Mukuro smirked.

" Mukuro!" Tsuna glared.

Reborn shot towards the sky, and Tsuna shut up immediately.

" …So you're all going to learn from the First-Generation Vongola Family." Reborn finished.

" Are you kidding me?" Tsuna shrieked.

" Do I look like I'm joking, Tsuna?" Reborn replied, pointing his rather shiny green-colored gun at said brunette. Tsuna swallowed. " So now…"

The seven Vongola Rings started glowing, each with their respective colors. Seven different-colored flames appeared, and seven figures soon took form.

" _I feel _extremely _refreshed!" _

" _Boss, why are we here again…?" _

" _Kufufufu… This is rather annoying." _

" …_Hn." _

" _Calm down. I'm sure there's a good reason." _

" _Che. What the hell did you do this time, Giotto?"_

" _Stop blaming me for everything, G." _

" Che. You again." Gokudera said.

" _Yeah, well, deal with it." _G replied.

" Extreme! We need to extremely fight!" Ryohei yelled.

" _I'll take you on anytime!" _Knuckle replied.

" Yo." Yamamoto grinned.

" _It's nice to meet you again." _Asari smiled.

" _It's the stupid brat. How annoying." _Lampo complained.

" Lambo-sama is so much greater than you!" Lambo laughed.

" Fight me." Hibari growled.

" _No." _Alaude replied, crossing his arms.

" Kufufufu…" Mukuro laughed.

" _Kufufufu…" _Daemon laughed.

' _That was the creepiest thing I've ever seen.' _Tsuna shuddered. " …Primo."

" …_Decimo." _Giotto greeted.

" Don't laugh together, you bastards!" Gokudera yelled.

" Mah, mah, Gokudera. Calm down." Yamamoto laughed.

" They're so scary!" Lambo cried.

" Don't cry, Lambo." Ryohei said reassuringly.

" _Someone stuff a cloth in his mouth or something." _Lampo said.

" _Shut up. I should put a cloth into _your _mouth." _G snarled.

" …_Asari! G is bullying me again!" _Lampo whined.

" _Calm down, G." _Asari said, playing his flute.

" _Thank you, Asari." _Giotto said. _" G. Stop bulling Lampo." _

" _You're being too protective of him." _G replied. _" …Stupid, idiotic boss." _

" _You're still here, G." _Giotto pointed out.

" _That's because no other sane person will watch your ass for you." _G said.

" _Ah." _

" Anyway." Reborn called, shooting at the air again. " Now then. Won't you all begin?"

" No offense, Reborn. But I'm pretty sure they've already started." Tsuna sighed. " In any case… Just what are we supposed to learn?"

Reborn shrugged. " That's for you to figure out, Tsuna."

" _Oi. Just what do you want us to teach anyway?" _G asked.

" _Decimo…?" _Giotto echoed.

" W-What…?" Tsuna exclaimed. " …Reborn! You're the one to call Primo's Family here!" Reborn gave the most _innocent _look. " Don't give me that innocent look, dammit!"

" Oya, oya… How impatient." Mukuro smirked.

" Shut up, Mukuro." Tsuna glared.

" Jyuudaime, I have a request." Gokudera spoke up.

" What is it?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

" Can we punch him?" Gokudera asked.

" Er, who?" Tsuna blinked.

" _Him_." Gokudera repeated, pointing to his intended target.

" D-Daemon Spade?" Tsuna stuttered. " …No, you can't."

" Jyuudaime… Please?" Gokudera tried.

" You guys are _not _randomly punching Primo's Mist Guardian." Tsuna replied firmly.

" It's not random, Jyuudaime. It's for the Inheritance." Gokudera explained.

Tsuna kept quiet. Reborn smirked.

" You're considering it, aren't you?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna blushed. " N-No, I am _not_!" Reborn stared at him. Tsuna swallowed. " Okay, so maybe it crossed my mind for a moment…" Tsuna corrected himself, eyeing the gun in Reborn's hand carefully.

" _Kufufufu… What I did was for Vongola's good." _Daemon said.

" _You know what? I agree with Decimo's Storm Guardian. Can we punch him?" _G asked.

" _I wouldn't mind." _Alaude said, glaring at the illusionist.

" _G. Alaude." _Giotto said warningly.

Hibari growled and attacked Daemon anyway. Seeing that, Gokudera, Mukuro, G and Alaude joined in. Yamamoto and Asari immediately attempted to stop the fight, while Ryohei and Knuckle cheered the fight on. Lampo sighed and stood at the side, watching the fight with a lazy eye.

" …How… did this end up as a fight between my Guardians and yours, Primo?" Tsuna asked, standing beside the blond at the side.

Giotto shrugged. _" Well, it isn't all that bad. I haven't seen them having that much fun in a while." _

" Really? Well, this is normal, I guess." Tsuna replied, watching the fight. _' …Well, _now _I know where the similarities come from.' _Tsuna thought.

Lambo cried as an attack brushed pass him. " Gotta… stay… calm…!" Lambo cried as he grabbed for his Ten Year Bazooka. Of course, as usual, it slipped and the Ten Year Bazooka flew towards an unsuspecting brunette.

Pink smoke filled the space where Tsuna once was. The Guardians – all remaining thirteen of them – stopped in mid-attacks and watched the pink smoke carefully. Soon, it cleared, and a man stood in Tsuna's space. He wore a white suit jacket and pants, matched with a black striped shirt and a light orange tie.

" Ara… You guys look smaller." The man said, chuckling to himself. " Looks like my younger self got hit with the Ten Year Bazooka again."

" J-J-Jyuudaime… of ten years later?" Gokudera gasped.

" _Extreme_! Sawada got bigger!" Ryohei yelled.

The twenty-four year old brunette smiled. " Hmm. How rare… Kyouya and Mukuro are within two metres and _not _fighting – well, not with each other, by the looks of it. And the First Generation Vongola Guardians are here too. Reborn, what did you do _this _time?" Tsuna asked.

" I did nothing. They started fighting on their own." Reborn replied innocently.

" Of course. I believe you." Tsuna replied sarcastically.

" _Oya, oya… Decimo. It looks like you succeeded Vongola after all." _Daemon commented.

Tsuna's eyebrow twitched. " Daemon Spade, I swear it on Grandfather's grave, that if you give me _another _lecture about how to run Vongola, I _will_ destroy the Vongola Rings right here, right now." Tsuna snapped.

" _T-There's no need to do something like that…" _Daemon replied, eyeing the Vongola Sky Ring carefully.

" _You're _good_." _G commented, smirking.

Giotto laughed. _" Hello again, Tsunayoshi." _

" Afternoon, Grandfather." Tsuna replied, stepped over to give the man a hug. He laughed at the looks of shock on his Guardians. " Sorry. This is a usual greeting for us. We chat a lot in your future." Tsuna explained. " Now then… Well, I was about to spar with Kyouya–"

" In a suit?" Reborn asked with an amused grin.

" I just got back from a meeting and I haven't changed." Tsuna snapped, glaring at the infant. " Anyway, let me just use this three and a half minutes as a warm-up practice." Tsuna smirked, slipping on his gloves.

" Uh-oh." The Guardians muttered in unison.

" Uh-oh is right."

Tsuna's smirk became predatory as he went into his Hyper Dying Will mode – _without_ the help of his pills. Without warning, Tsuna flew towards the group and kicked at Daemon, who blocked with his scepter in the nick of time. Tsuna smiled and disappeared behind Daemon and punched the illusionist with a flame-covered fist. The brunette ducked as a pair of handcuffs flew towards him. Tsuna did a flip in mid-air and threw a punch towards Alaude, who dodged away. Pillars of magma grew around him and Tsuna smirked. He let the Sky Flames flare up and spread, and the magma cleared away.

" Opps, forgot to mention, currently, the only one who can trick me is Mukuro. And I meant the one in my time." Tsuna grinned playfully, shooting a wave of flames at Alaude.

Tsuna disappeared again, appearing near Reborn and Giotto as Natsu appeared and stood on the X-Gloves. The brunette smirked. " Natsu. _Cambio Forma, Modo Attaco: Mitena di Vongola Primo_!"

" …Double uh-oh." The Guardians gulped.

" Right again." Tsunayoshi grinned. " Burning Axle!" Tsuna announced.

" Sistema C.A.I.!" " Shigure Soen Ryu, Defense Form 4: _Sakamaku Ame_!" " Roll, defend."

Tsuna pouted as he landed on the ground. " I think I'm getting a little rusty. Kyouya's going to be mad again." Tsuna sighed. He let the Dying Will Flame burn out and took off his gloves, glancing at his watch. " Well, that was fun. I'll see you guys in the future then. See you, Grandfather." Tsuna smiled. Pink smoke covered the brunette once more.

Fourteen year old Tsuna stood in place, blinked as he took in his surroundings. All four Cloud and Mist Guardians were glaring hard at him, and Tsuna gulped.

" Ara, you dare to challenge me, herbivore?"

" …_You. Will. Pay."_

" Kufufufu… How about we play a little, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

" _Kufufufu… Vongola Decimo, allow me to teach you how things work." _

Tsuna swallowed. " Older me, what did you do?" Tsuna wailed.

And Reborn merely smirked.

* * *

A/N: Another KHR fic~ Much thanks to ikebukurolove for getting me into the KHR fandom! (Although strangely, I'M the one who cleared the KHR series already and is trying to get her to finish it too... =x) _Anyway_, thanks for reading~


End file.
